


Error 404 Hux Not Found

by Magichemistry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hux is Grand Marshal, Loss of Memory, because he deserves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magichemistry/pseuds/Magichemistry
Summary: Request: Hello may I request hux x reader where theyre dating and they have a huge fight and reader blames herself (or you can do another reason like reader has self issues?) about it so she leaves to get reconditioned only to be stopped by hux in the last minute and apologizes and asks her never to do it again





	Error 404 Hux Not Found

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while doing laundry. And I made Hux and Kylo friends in this one (kind of?)

“Tonight is the first gala as Grand Marshal. Nothing can fail” Hux tells you as you fix his gala uniform in front of a the mirror.

“Everything will be fine” you assure your boyfriend with a proud smile in your face.

“This is the culmination of all the hard work of the past years. I’m finally at where I deserve” Hux ignores your previous words and he keeps declaiming his speech. His eyes are sparking with lust of power.

“You deserve it, Armie” you finish the final touches in his clothes and kiss his nose.

“When we are at the gala, please refer to me by my title” he scolds you and you lower your head in shame.

“Yes, sorry” you apologize. Just because you’re Armitage’s long time girlfriend doesn’t mean you don’t owe him respect. After all, you’re captain of the First Order and he’s your boss.

“Very well” Hux nods his head and he walks to the door, ready for his big night.

“Do I look good?” you blurt out. You’re worry that your choice of dress isn’t appropriate, you fear you’re not at his level.

Hux stops and turns around to look you down up and down, after a moment of scrutiny he only says “You look adequate”.

“Thanks” you mumble, not sure if the word “adequate” can be taken as a compliment, but Hux is already walking out of his quarters, not listening to you.

* * *

You’re at the gala trying to enjoy yourself but it’s almost impossible when you feel uncomfortable in your own dress and your boyfriend is ignoring you. You get it’s his big night but after the fourth time he leaves you alone to go talk to other people you’re done. You quietly leave the ball room, you don’t think Hux will notice your absence, he’s too busy enjoying his success.

“Already leaving, Captain (Y/N)?” Kylo Ren stands in your way. Unlike Hux, he looks as done as you with this gala.

“Yes, Supreme Leader. I’m tired and nobody needs me here” you reply bitterness.

“I see” you think you saw him smirk for a moment but his face is complete serious. “In that case I won’t keep you here anymore. Goodnight” and just as he appeared in front of you, he walks away.

* * *

You’re brushing your hair, undoing all the tangles the hairspray did when you hear rapid knocks at your door. You’re about to get up when the door opens and a very angry Hux walks in.

“You think it’s funny? To leave me alone? Everyone was asking about you” he begins to scold you.

“Leave you alone? Armitage, you were the one who left me by myself” you only use his complete name in arguments.

“I saw your face, you didn’t want to be there, acting like a bratty kid” Hux’s veins throbbing in his neck.

“You know I have social anxiety, specially when you leave me alone in a place where I don’t know anyone” you raise your voice.

“You couldn’t do this for me, could you?!” Hux raises his voice more than you and you flinch back. He breathes fast and heavy, his eyes are like daggers stabbing on you. You feel the cry borning in your chest and you try to avoid it, but you end up choking in your tears.

“Great, you’re not even a kid, you’re a baby” he rolls his eyes when he sees your tears. “I’ll see you tomorrow when you decide to act like the adult you are”.

Once you’re left alone for the second time tonight, you climb to bed and cover above your head with the blankets. You’re still crying because you’re sad, angry and upset. Hux is right, you’re acting like a child but you can’t help it. You really try to be at his level, you do, but he’s just better than you. You’re never gonna make him proud of call you his girlfriend. Specially acting like this.

You grab your holopad and call him so you can apologize for your behavior but he declines the call. You’ve just ruined his night.

You gotta make a change if you don’t want to lose him, but how can you change your personality so fast? Then, you remember something the First Order do with the stormtroopers when they don’t act properly. Recondition. If you empty yourself from your stupid thought and insecurities, then Hux would be able to mold you at his way and you won’t lose him. It’s the perfect solution.

Thankfully the system of appointments of the First Order works twenty four hours at day, so you make one for tomorrow morning in your holopad. Once it’s done, you hug yourself, wishing it was Hux the one who was hugging you. You can’t understand. Why can’t he love you the way you are? Another tear slips down your cheek and you fall asleep.

* * *

“Trouble for sleeping?” Kylo finds Hux at the main bridge of the ship. He’s standing at the large window, looking at the vast space.

“I don’t understand” Hux ignores Kylo’s question and he externs his thoughts. “I give her everything, money, jewels, trips. I even made public our relationship. And what does she do? Abandon me in the middle of the gala and embarrass me”.

“You say you give her everything but do you give her what she wants?” Kylo questions Hux. He stands next to him with his arms behind his back.

Hux frowns not understanding what Kylo means, he looks at his right and found Kylo’s gaze questioning him.

“Have you ever thought that what costed you to be here, for her it’s twice as hard?” Kylo maintains eye contact to Hux. He doesn’t receive answer so he keeps talking. “She has to prove she deserves the rank of captain, endure all the rumors by jealous people that she’s only here because she’s your whore, stand all those expectations people have like be a hard worker but at the same time be married before thirty. Be smart but not cocky, pretty but not vain. And of course, find the time to fix your clothes every morning” Kylo finishes with a smirk.

Hux’s cheeks are red because it’s true that you wake up five minutes earlier than him so you can help him look perfect. But he’s also taken back by the rest of Kylo’s words.

“Just think about it” Kylo says before leaving Hux alone with his thoughts.

Hux keeps looking at the space while he reflects about your relationship, it’s true that lately he has been so concentrated with work he might neglected you. He remembers at the beginning of your relationship where he found everything about you cute and adorable and how as time passed he demanded you more and more to be better at every aspect of your life.

He sighs deeply realizing his big mistake, how he could be so careless? He promised you to make you happy and he’s failing miserably everyday. And the worst part is you don’t complain or demand anymore that he gives you.

* * *

“Captain (Y/N)(LN)?” a woman in uniform sitting at a desk reads your name.

“Yes, it’s me” you take a step forward. You hope your shaking isn’t notorious for the other people. The woman at the desk is outside a big metal double door. It doesn’t have any sign but you know that behind is where recondition is done.

“You’re here for recondition…voluntarily?” the woman lifts her head to see you and she’s surprised that you’re alone. Normally, when someone is sent here, a stormtrooper is with them to make sure they get in.

“That’s right” you nod your head.

The woman observes you and you feel a little uncomfortable, she notices it and hurries to say “Sorry, we don’t have a lot of volunteers to get reconditioned. Actually, I think you’re the first one”.

“I just want to be the best version of myself so I can serve the First Order” you shrug. Yes, you want to be the best for the First Order but also for Hux and this is the only way.

“Very well. Please, walk with me” the woman stands up and uses a card to open the door. You follow her to your new life.

* * *

“Ok, so what we’re gonna do is basically erase all your memories, likes, dreams, etcetera, just leaving your name. Then we’ll pour First Order concepts into your brain. And you’ll be ready to go” a young man with glasses explains you as he connects some cables at the sides of your head. He also put other cables to your chest and hand. You’re laying on a medic chair, surrounded by equipment you don’t recognize.

“Will it hurt?” you ask nervous.

“A little” the man admits and he tries to smile to give you strength but he prefers to keep working.

You try to control your breath, thinking that no matter how painful this will be, it’s worth it because you’re doing it for Hux. You just hope you can make him happy and proud once you’re reconditioned.

“Ready?” the man finishes with the cables and he sits next you, tapping something in his holopad.

“Ready” you inhale and exhale deeply. This is for Hux your remind yourself one more time.

“There’s a trash can next to you if you feel like throwing up when the process finishes. Try to relax, you’ll feel a light pressure in your head” the man instructs you.

You close your eyes and you start feeling a buzz in your head, it’s like something is vibrating in your brain. Just when you think this is not so bad you feel someone stabs an axe in you, splitting your head in two. You arch your back and try to scream but no sound comes out of your mouth. Thousand of noises and images run behind your closed eyes. It’s your whole life being throw to the garbage.

* * *

“Where’s Captain (L/N)?” Hux interrogates one of the lieutenants at your charge. He woke up early and came directly to where you usually work, ready to talk and fix things.

“She didn’t came to work. She asked for permission for absence, Grand Marshal Hux” the lieutenant stands straight and talks respectfully.

Hux takes out his holopad, letting the lieutenant go back to his duties. He looks for your name at the medic departament to see if you’re sick but he can’t find you. Then he types your name so the system tracks you wherever you are.

“No” Hux murmurs when he reads in the screen  _Captain (Y/N) (L/N). Recondition programmed at 0800 hours_. “What did you do, dumb girl?” he speaks to himself and sees it’s already 0810 hours.

* * *

“Grand Marshal” the woman at the desk who attended you stands up and greets Hux but he doesn’t even glance at her. He keeps walking, looking for you at every room at the Recondition Bay.

He stops his angry steps and slams a white door, there you are, connected to cables and with a painful expression in your face.

“Stop it” Hux orders the man sitting next to you.

“The process is not complete” he mumbles.

“Now!” Hux groans and the man flinches, typing something in the holopad to stop the recondition.

“(Y/N)? Can you hear me?” Hux rips the cables from your body and holds you. You don’t react so he lightly hits you in the cheeks to wake you up.

“What happened?” you utter under your breath, you blink your eyes in confusion.

“What’s your name? Do you remember anything?” Hux starts asking to see how far the process of recondition went.

“My name is (Y/N) (L/N) and I’m from the planet Chihl” you rasp your voice. The more you talk Hux sees you still have all your memories. He’s about to sigh in relief when a question from you hits him.

“Who are you?” you tilt your head, trying to recognize him. From all the memories you could’ve lost, you forgot him.

“I’m… I’m here to help you” Hux realizes he didn’t arrive in time. Being the master of keep calm, he decides is better not to upset you more. He’s just going to help you to get to your quarters and make sure you’re alright.

* * *

“Thank you, stranger” you smile at Hux when the two of you arrive at your quarters. He sees you’re giving him the same smile you gave him all those nights when he arrived to his quarters, tired of work, and you were waiting for him.

“You’re welcome” Hux smiles pretending everything is fine.

“May I know your name?”

“Armitage. Armitage Hux. But you can call me Armie” he tells you. How much time took you for him to accept that you call him like that and now, the only thing he wants is to hear his name from your lips.

“Well, goodnight, Armie. Thank you, again, for everything” you say goodbye to him and close the door of your quarters. Hux keeps standing outside and puts a hand on your door. He had you and took you for granted, and for that he has lost you.

* * *

“How you been feeling?” Hux sits at your small couch as you prepare some tea in your tiny kitchen. He has come to visit to you the next day to see how you were feeling, after recondition they gave you a three day break to recover yourself. He doesn’t want to admit he had the hope you’ve remember him.

“Good. I mean, I feel fine but I don’t know” you shake your head and put two steamy cups in the table.

“What do you mean?” Hux’s eyes spark thinking that maybe your memories with him came back.

“I feel like something is missing” you narrow your eyes, struggling to remember something, you just don’t know what is that “something”. “It doesn’t matter. I read the file and it says I did it voluntarily so probably I was just trying to get rid of a bad memory” you shake your head, dismissing your doubts.

“Yes, probably is that” Hux avoids your eyes and bites his lip. How naive of him to think you were going to recognize him.

The evening passes with you telling Hux about your life, he already knows all the stories you’re telling him but he listens to you with attention, it’s a pleasure for him to see you so cheerful and joyful. He even learns some new things he didn’t know when you were his girlfriend.

“I have something for you” he remembers when he’s about to get up to leave. He looks for something in his right pocket and puts it in your hand.

“What’s this?” you laugh when you see a ring with a heart shaped diamond in your hand.

“I saw the ring and bought it to give it to a pretty girl when I saw one” he lies but he wants you to have the ring, even if it’s not in the situation he imagined.

“Oh” you giggle, feeling flushed because of his compliment. “It’s beautiful. Thank you, Armie”.

“You’re welcome, (Y/N)” he stands up and leaves a quick kiss in your forehead. He has to go before he says something stupid and scare you, like he loves you or he wants to marry you or he wants to give you ten babies and spend the rest of his life with you.

* * *

“For me?!” you exclaim surprised to see Hux’s face hidden by a big bouquet of flowers.

“For you” he chuckles and extends the flowers to you. Last night, when he was alone in his quarters he decided he was going to make you fall in love with him again. He did it once, he’ll do it again. He’s Armitage Hux and he always get what he wants. The flowers are just the step one of his operation.

“Thank you! Come in!” you walk inside of your quarters followed by Hux.

“Daisies…” you touch the flowers with your fingers staring at them. Suddenly, a flow of memories invades your mind.

_The day where you arrived at your workpost and found a bouquet of daisies with a card saying “Have dinner with me. – A. Hux.”. You blushed and found Hux looking at you from afar with a smirk in his face. You were still a lieutenant._

_The morning you woke up in Hux’s bed for the first time and the familiar bouquet greeted you. You spent the night together but he had to leave early to work. He made sure to gave you the day off and invited you to spend the day in his quarters until he returned._

_The first year you were together and he took you to a romantic date to Canto Bight. You arrived at a fancy restaurant, a table already reserved for you with the bouquet of daisies. “Happy anniversary, darling” Hux hugged you from behind and kissed your cheek._

_Your birthday where he made sure to take some time off at lunch time to be with you when all your co-workers sang “Happy Birthday” to you. Everyone was speechless when they saw General Hux entering the room with a bouquet of daisies. It was the day when he made public your relationship as a surprise gift for you._

_And finally the day where your period didn’t come and you panicked thinking you were pregnant. You thought Hux would be furious but he arrived with the biggest bouquet of daisies yet and lifted you in his arms saying “You made me the luckiest man in the universe”. You weren’t pregnant at the end but the way he reacted made you fall in love more._

“Armie…” you whisper, eyes full of tears.

“(Y/N)?” Hux recognizes the tone you use to say his name. It’s the same one you used before recondition. Could it be possible?

You let the flowers fall to the floor and run to him. Hux is already with his arms open and wraps you in the most desperate hug.

“Armie” you cry against his mouth, kissing him over and over.

“What did you do, silly girl?” he feels like you’re breaking his shell and some tears are falling down from his eyes.

“I’m so sorry. I just wanted to be good enough for you” you sob, refusing to stop kissing him.

“(Y/N), don’t you get it?” he tries to calm himself. “I was a selfish, embittered, obsessive man before I met you. It’s exactly your way of being that changed me to be a better man. Without you, I wouldn’t be where I am today”.

“I thought you were tired of me” you cry and Hux feels a sharp pain in his chest.

“How cold you thought that, silly girl?” he holds your face with one hand and the other one is in your waist. “”You’re strong, smart, independent and beautiful. You’re more than enough for me. I’m sorry I neglected you because of work and stress. Please, if I act like that ever again, tell me immediately but never, never” he emphasis his words, “do that again”.

You only nod tighten your lips. You’ll never do something like that, you can’t risk to forget Hux again like you did. This past days you felt incomplete and lost.

“I love you, darling” Hux kisses your forehead. Only someone so stubborn and determined like you would beat recondition and take your memories back.

“I love you too, Armie” you grin and he laughs hearing those sweet words again from you.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me: tumblr.com/bad--bad--man


End file.
